danganrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahiru Koizumi
|height = 165cm (5'5") |weight = 46kg (101lbs) |chest size = 77cm (30") |blood type = A |birth date = |likes = Traveling alone |dislikes = Bad manners |family = |status = Deceased |fate = Executed by Mukuro Ikusaba |affiliation = Light Forest Intistute |previous affiliation = }} Mahiru Koizumi ( Koizumi Mahiru) is a young woman inher nineteen that is part of Lie Faction and is trapped alongside another seventeen persons in the killing game featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Despair. Appearance Mahiru has dark red hair in a bob cut, olive green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. Her outfit consists of an olive-green school jumper with a plaid white-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her uniform shirt. She wears dark green knee-high socks, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol. Personality Mahiru is an optimistic and sensible girl who is generally rather calm and unafraid to speak her mind. Mahiru has high expectations of men and is quick to be abrasive towards them. She is much more tolerant and friendly to girls. She refers the girls in her class with their first name and "-chan" honorifics, while she refers the guys casually with their last name only. The subjects of her photos are usually of girls and explains that she easily gets bored of photographing guys. She loves taking photos of people's smiles. Despite her love for photography, Mahiru believes her title is stupid compared to her classmates. She has been shown to dislike selfies. Mahiru wants to help as many people as she can, but it'd be a mistake to call her a pushover. She doesn't hesitate to scold those who are rude to her and is also really good at taking care of people although never failing to complain about it. Mahiru is introduced as hating people who lack manners. Because Mahiru is a reliable person who thinks of her friends and is prone to taking care of people, she has many friends outside of her own class as well. Talent Ultimate Photographer From a young age, Mahiru was inspired to become a photographer just like her mother who was a famous war photographer. Despite being young, she won numerous photographer awards and became famous for her skill at taking pictures of people. Even though she is specialized in any photography category, Mahiru's most favorite picture object is taking pictures of smiling people. She could take a perfect shot of someone's smiles. Despite that, she always shows her dislike towards boys as she doesn't take many pictures of them. She started to like taking shots of people's smiles since she was a kid. Her mother always shows the pictures of smiling people to Mahiru, which she liked so much and made her eager to take pictures the same as her mother's wonderful shot. Compared to her mother's work theme, Mahiru's theme is too conventional and many people don't really care to judge it and expected her to take different objects, as they believe that she could produce amazing results. Mahiru's dream is to visit different countries to take many pictures of people smiling from different backgrounds. In any kind of situation, Mahiru doesn't mind to keep snapping photos. She believes that photos depict everything, whether it's beautiful or horrible and it's the duty of a photographer to keep taking photos. Relationships Ibuki Mioda Mahiru and Ibuki are good friends since they both call each other with their first names with the "-chan" honorific. She also taked a photo of her. Despite being a little confused with Ibuki's strange and eccentric actions, she likes her upbeat attitude. Quotes Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Danganronpa: The Ultimate Despair Characters